Dig It Up
by dancingunicornfeet
Summary: A story about two archaeology fanatics finding love in the "deadest" of places.
1. Chapter 1

Santana awoke from her deep slumber when she felt someone struggling to open her tent. The zipper was stuck and the unknown person was grunting in annoyance causing Santana to chuckle and decide to help this unknown person into her tent. She moved slowly toward the entrance of her tent and unzipped the opening to reveal a mysterious blonde woman with deep blue eyes staring at her with amusement.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I thought this was my tent and you probably think I am a serial killer trying to get into your tent, but I swear I am not! I am so sorry." Said the mysterious blonde.

Santana stared at her with an amusing smirk causing the blonde to blush.

"Don't worry about it. I thought it was my research assistant Quinn trying to wake me up from my nap." Replied Santana.

The brunette held out her hand to shake the blondes hand.

"My name is Santana Lopez. I am the head archaeologist of this field school. I am guessing you are one of my new students or part of my team that I haven't met yet."

The blonde stood with her mouth slightly open and quickly shook Santana's hand vigorously while saying "Pleasure to meet you Dr. Lopez, my name is Brittany Pierce and I am volunteer assigned to help you during the summer. I am really sorry I woke you and ruined your beauty sleep, although you really don't need it because you are already so beautiful." Brittany quickly looked down at her feet with a shocked expression that she even said something so embarrassing to Santana.

Santana just smiled warmly and cupped Brittany's shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't be embarrassed Ms. Pierce. Every girl should be complimented on how pretty they are every day. Thank you for putting me in a good mood."

The moment Santana touched Brittany's shoulder; Brittany felt this cold jolt go through her body. She didn't understand how Santana could be so cool when the weather outside was over 100 degrees. She also didn't understand why she felt such at peace when Santana touched her. As Santana slipped her hand off Brittany's shoulder Brittany almost grabbed the brunettes hand to keep the cool jolts continuing throughout her body, but decided against it when she quickly realized how unprofessional that would be.

"So Ms. Pierce let me show you around the camp so you can get yourself acquainted with our team."

"You can call me Brittany, Dr. Lopez." The blonde said shyly.

"Well you can call me Santana. Dr. Lopez is just for my students, Dr. Lopez is my dad not me."

Santana and Brittany walked side by side towards a large tent filled with tables, different devices, and few people running around trying to organize different things.

When the pair finally approached the table everyone stopped what they were doing and greeted Santana with a "hello Dr. Lopez."

What Brittany didn't know is that Santana required everyone to call her Dr. Lopez only a few people ever called her Santana in a professional setting.

"I want to introduce you to Brittany Pierce, our new volunteer from…" "Where are you from again?" Santana asked with her face full of embarrassment from forgetting to ask the blonde what society sent her to this camp.  
Santana was shocked she didn't ask a single detail from Brittany. She had been too amused by Brittany's blushing and commenting that she forgot to ask her about the simplest things. Something about Brittany made Santana forget that she was stressed out about the dig and upcoming deadlines. There was something about Brittany that made Santana feel at peace.

Brittany quickly answered Santana question saving her from further embarrassment.

"I am a volunteer from the American Association of Archaeologist (AAA). I will be helping Santana and you all with the field school while evaluating the teaching methods used during this course. My official job with the AAA is to bring prestige to archaeologist."

Everyone along with Santana looked at Brittany with amused and surprised faces. They were hoping the AAA would recognize their field school as being one of the best in the nations but they were not expecting for a volunteer to actually come and partake in the duties. The crew was also slightly amazed that Santana did not even try to correct Brittany when she called her by her first name. They made sure to keep that little memory in the back of their heads.

"Well crew there you go! Make sure to impress Brittany with our hard work and dedication. Let us show the AAA that this field school is worth the funding and recognition." Said Santana with a nervous but happy smile.

The crewed nodded and returned to their task at hand. Out of one of the tables stood up a pretty blonde with a sundress and walked her way slowly towards Santana and Brittany. She held up her hand to greet Brittany.

"Hello Brittany, my name is Quinn. I am Satan's loyal slave." Quinn added with a huge smirk across her face. She loved embarrassing her best friend in front of strangers.

Santana immediately reacted to Quinn's comment by shooting her a death glare that would make anyone run away, but Quinn just stood there with a delighted smile not even flinching to Santana's death rays.

Brittany watched these two friends with a huge smile and laughed at Quinn's comment.

"So who is Satan and why are you his slave? Shouldn't you be in hell dressed up in red with a pitchfork on your hand?" Brittany asked innocently.

Amused with Brittany's answer Quinn answered "Well Dr. Lopez here is actually Satan reincarnated. I am here taking care that her evil deeds get done on time."

Before anymore teasing could go on Santana interrupted and quickly shot Quinn another glare before turning to Brittany.

"I am very sorry Brittany for the unprofessional attitude from my research assistant Quinn. Apart from being my right hand man she is also my best friend, so believes that calling me Satan is her way of making me seem less scary. Please don't let this make teasing make you believe my field school is just a joke." Santana added wearily.

"Don't worry Santana! I may be a professional but I enjoy jokes all the time. I always believe that there has to be some comedic relief in every situation. Thank you Quinn for breaking the ice and helping me feel like I am already part of the crew's jokes and teasing. I always have such a hard time getting to know people at these field schools because they feel the need to impress me and don't treat me like team member."

Santana quietly sighed and gave Brittany another smile. She was relieved that Brittany had such a calm demeanor. In the back of her mind she felt that having Brittany at this camp would make this summer one of the best experiences.

Deep in her thoughts Santana failed to notice another person coming up to the trio. She felt a sudden nervousness and disgust as she felt a hand slowly make its way down her back and stop only a few centimeters before her touching her butt.

"Why hello gorgeous my name is Artie Abrams."


	2. Chapter 2

Santana face changed from silly grin to pure disgust in a manner of two seconds. Brittany didn't understand how Santana could go from smiling in an adorable fashion to showing pure loathing in such a quick time. She could see Santana's body completely tense and it almost hurt her how Santana was trying very hard to fake a smile for this man.

Brittany spoke up quickly to cut the obvious tension present among the four of them.

"Hello, my name is Brittany Pierce. Who are you sir?"

"Like I said gorgeous my name is Artie I am Dr. Lopez's boss."

Brittany face showed some distain when she heard Artie call her gorgeous again. She decided to not like this man since he obviously thought he was a entitled to call her gorgeous. With a fake smile she shook his hand.

"Oh, well nice to meet you sir. I am positive Santana's field school will be a great success this summer and I will do everything to help this field school become a well known name."

Hearing Brittany speak about her field school with such positivism made Santana's body relax a little. She loved how this blonde made her feel like she was respected. She almost forgot about Artie's wondering until he decided it to pat her butt.

"Well Ms. Pierce I am sure Dr. Lopez here will do everything to impress you and I am sure you made an impression on her since you are already calling her by her first name." Artie added smugly.

Santana turned to face Artie with a glare but before he could feel the rays death he turned and left the trios presence.

Trying to compose her self she turned to Quinn and Brittany. Before she could speak Brittany quickly said

"So does he always touch you like that?"

Santana was shocked Brittany noticed Artie's wondering hands. She had really tried to hide her pure loathing of this man, but Brittany seemed to notice her tension right away.

"Artie has a thing about being too friendly with his female colleagues. He is especially very friendly towards Santana because she is one of the top professors at the university. I actually think he thinks has a chance with Santana, but he doesn't know that Satan doesn't bat for his team." Quinn added.

The realization that Quinn just outed her out in a manner of 5 seconds shocked Santana beyond belief. She wanted to strangle her friend right in front of Brittany but she stopped herself when she noted that her being gay didn't even faze Brittany.

"You should not let him touch you like that. You can probably file a sexual assault complaint if he doesn't keep his hands off you." Brittany added with a very stern face, but deep down she felt this upmost disgust that this man could get away with such demeaning behavior. She especially couldn't believe Santana didn't stop him but she had an inkling there was a reason Santana didn't file a complaint.

Before Santana had a chance to respond to Brittany's comment she received a phone call and excused herself from Quinn and Brittany.

An awkward silence befell the two blondes. As Brittany was about to speak up to relieve the awkwardness Quinn spoke up.

"You know it is really strange Santana allowed you to call her by her first name, Brittany. Only a few people including myself have ever been allowed to call her by her first name. I guess she sees something in you that she respects and likes."

Realizing Santana allowed Brittany to call her by her first name made the blonde blush profusely. She admitted to herself that the moment she saw the brunette she felt a magnetic pull towards her. Call it destiny, Brittany believed there was a reason she was called to be a volunteer in Santana's field school.

"I just want to treat Santana with the respect she deserves." Brittany answered Quinn.

Satisfied with the answer Quinn excused herself from Brittany leaving Brittany to wonder around the camp and hopefully catch another glimpse of the brunette.

Brittany decided to leave the camp area and head over to the excavation to get the full picture of the magnitude of the dig before it was littered with students digging every inch of the area. She entered the area slowly making sure not to step lightly over possible dig areas. She noticed right away that there was a good size portion of the area already dug up from previous field schools. The excavated area showed portions of stelae with anthropomorphic art. She was so captivated by the art that she failed to notice that there was another person behind her.

"I guess you found my favorite spot then."

She jumped at the sound of the voice and practically almost fell into the pit with the beautiful art she was admiring a few seconds ago. Before she could topple over two caramel colored arms held her by the waist. She could feel the jolts of cold and warmth spread across her stomach as those two arms held her steady.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you! I almost killed you. Are you okay?"

Brittany was more than okay when she realized that those two arms belonged to Santana and that she had her body pressed up against the brunette.

"Ummm… yea! I am okay. Thank you San for saving me from falling into the pit. I didn't hear you sneak up on me because I was so captivated by your findings."

She wished she wouldn't have spoken so soon because one the brunette heard she was okay her arms left the blondes sides.

"Do you want to go down into the pit and get a better look?" Asked the brunette.

"Can we even do that? Wouldn't we be doing something illegal by crossing without permission? What if I destroy a value piece of history?" inquired the blonde.

"Brittany, I am the head archaeologist of this dig. I am allowed to do whatever I please when I am in this area. Plus I am sure some of my students have already destroyed part of this areas history from being clumsy with their tools, so don't worry about it Brit. Take my hand and I will lead you to the pit."

Brittany wanted to refuse again but could not resist not holding the brunettes hand. She smiled warmly as she let her hand slide into Santana's hand fitting perfectly.

The stelae were even more stunning up close. Brittany couldn't believe she was standing face to face with something so sacred to the ancient past. She also couldn't believe that Santana was actually still holding her hand. She felt right at place next to Santana.

"These stelae here come from the Classic Period. Each stele has their own unique images; we have concluded that these stone monuments were used to glorify the king's reign. We have found at least 10 others in this area, which is pretty amazing. I never thought in all my years of being an archaeologist that I would be able to discover such stunning archaeological findings. I am one of the few lucky archaeologists to find such beauties in this area of Mexico." Santana added with a proud smile.

Her excitement of going down to the pit with Brittany made her completely forget she was still holding the blonde's hand. The moments she realized she had her hand intertwined with Brittany she quickly let it go.

"Sorry" the brunette mumbled as she retracted her hand from Brittany.

She thought she heard Brittany silently say "aw" when she took her hand away from her, but Santana convinced herself she was probably imagining.

Santana didn't understand how she felt so comfortable around Brittany. She had only met her a couple of hours ago and she was already letting her call her Santana. Where the hell did the comfortableness come from? She admitted to herself that she thought Brittany was attractive. She did have these piercing blue eyes that could probably read anyone's soul and she definitely had a body that she showed off with a tight tank top and short shorts. Those shorts made her butt look like perfection. How could the blonde wear those shorts and not except anyone to check her out? That ass was just mesmerizing.

"Earth to Santana, I asked you how long does it take you to excavated each stone pillar." Brittany waved her hand in front of Santana's blank but semi drooling face.

"Ummmmmmm I am an ass girl." Santana replied.

The moment she realized she said she was an ass girl Santana slapped herself in the face mentally. Thinking of Brittany's ass made her forget she was even at the pit with Brittany. All she could imagine was Brittany's ass in those tight shorts.

Brittany laughed and grinned so adorably that it made Santana's red face become even redder.

"Well good to know you enjoy asses San. I myself am more of a boob girl but I can appreciate every part of a woman." Brittany added with a smirk on her face.

"I can see why you have a lot of male student's apply to your program. Your tank tops show off that marvelous figure, if I may say so myself." Brittany winked.

Santana blushed even more when she realized Brittany complimented her body.

"Thank you Brittany. I am sorry for the unprofessional attitude." She added shyly.

"Don't worry Santana. Like I said I really like how you are treating me like I am part of the camp not just a person you constantly have to impress and suck up to." Brittany smiled warmly at Santana.

" Each excavation of each stele takes about two to three months." Santana added before the situation could get even stranger.

"Well thank you for showing me this Santana. Usually I never get to come close to new findings. We should get going now it is getting dark. Thank you once again for making a special exception for me." Brittany said with a genuine smile.

"You're welcome Brit anything for you." Santana returned the smile.

They slowly walked back to the camp together in a comfortable silence enjoying each other's presence.


End file.
